Singing Fuji Rock
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: While going to the Japanese rock festival Fuji Rock, our four favorite school girls get lost in Rural Japan and get caught in sticky situations. It's singing and dancing to the rescue! NEW CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Good morning Japan

_**"Singing Fuji Rock"**_

_Chapter 1: Good morning Japan!_

Konata: You know how like in musicals on Broadway people break out into song and dance to express how they feel and in the end a male and female character tell each other there both in love and at the end everyone just sings this huge explosive ending song? Well, believe it or not, that happened to me and my three friends once. I guess you can say it all started when I figured, life is short.

* * *

The sun begins rising on Japan and our favorite blue haired girl Konata is just waking up to go to school. Also, if you listen closely, the city just has a musical beat to it. Konata got up, showered, did her hair the way she likes it and finally got her school uniform on. She then started singing. (Wait, what?!)

Konata: **Oh, oh, oh,**

**Woke up today, feeling the way,**

**I always do!**

(Konata walked downstairs to see her dad was still sleeping. She quickly cooked him some eggs the way he likes them and just grabbed an apple to eat on the way to school. She put the apple into her backpack.)

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**Hungry for something,**

**That I can't eat.**

**Then I hear that beat.**

**That rhythm of town,**

**Starts calling me down,**

**It's like a message from high above!**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**Pulling me out to the smiles and the streets that I love!**

(Konata explodes thru the front door.)

**Good morning Ja-pan!**

**You're like a big, strong, and healthy man!**

**Every night is a fantasy, every sound's like a symphony!**

(Closes the front door and starts walking to school)

**Good morning Ja-pan!**

**I will take every chance that I can!**

**The world's gonna wake up and see,**

**Ole' Japan and me!**

While she was walking to school, Konata began to flip her hair a bit and people kind of stared at her.

Konata: **Oh, oh, oh,**

**Look at my hair,**

**What 'do can't compare with mine today?**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**I've got my mangas and radio,**

**I'm ready to go!**

**The rats on the street,**

**All dance around my feet.**

**They seem to say,**

**"Hey kid, it's up to you!"**

**So, oh, oh,**

**Don't hold me back,**

**Cause' today all my dreams will come true.**

(Konata throws her hands up)

**Good morning Ja-pan!**

**There's that lady who's got a great tan,**

**There's the bum on his bar room stool,**

**They wish me luck on my way to school.**

**Good morning Ja-pan!**

**I will take every chance that I can!**

**The world's going to wake up and see,**

**Ole' Japan and me!**

Konata then stopped in her tracks and thought a bit.

**I know every step, I know every song,**

**I know there's a place where I belong.**

**I see all those party lights shining ahead,**

**So someone invite me before I drop dead!**

Konata resumed walking.

**So, oh, oh,**

**Give me a chance.**

(Konata does a little dance)

**Cause when I start to dance, I'm a movie star!**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**Something inside of me makes me move, when I hear the groove.**

**My dad tells me no, but my feet tell me go!**

**It's like a drummer inside my heart!**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**Don't make me wait, one more moment for my life to start!**

Konata then looked around at the wonders of the city she lived in.

**I love you Ja-pan!**

**You're like a big, strong, and healthy man!**

**Every night is a fantasy, every sound's like a symphony!**

**And I promise Ja-pan,**

**I will take every chance that I can!**

**The world's gonna wake up and see,**

**Gonna wake up and see,**

**Ole' Japan and me.**

**Ole, Japan and me.**

(Konata arrives at the gates of her school. Before she goes in, she turns around, faces the city, and finishes her song.)

**Ole' Japan and, ME!**

When she finished, she heard the bell ring. She was late for school, again.

Konata: Well that was, different.

She then ran inside the school knowing who's waiting for her.

**(A/N: So, what did you all think? I've been planning this for weeks and just in case you didn't know, this song is a parody of the song "Good morning Baltimore" from the musical Hairspray. I think it helps set the mood when you listen to the actual songs on YouTube to help you get in the mood. Please leave a review and see ya next time.)**


	2. Konata's plan

_(Here's chapter 2 of "Singing Fuji Rock")_

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE!_**

**Chapter 2: Konata's plan**

When she reached her class, Konata saw a poster on the wall with a surfer on it that said "Life is short, so go nuts!" and she was thinking about what happened to her on her way to school.

Konata (thinking): Hmm. This morning was really different. I was late as usual but what caused me to sing? It was like in those musicals on Broadway my American pen pal LittleWitchMomo tells me about. I'll see what the girls have to say.

During lunch, Konata was sitting with one of her friends Tsukasa Hiigari while enjoying a chocolate coronet.

Konata: Hey Tsukasa, have you ever woken up one morning and done something completely out of the ordinary?

Tsukasa: Um, no I can't say I have.

Konata: (takes bite out of coronet) Well, guess what. This morning as I was coming here, I sang like I was in a musical.

Tsukasa: Huh, you serious Kona-chan?

Kagami: Yeah, it was pretty scary.

Tsukasa: Are you sure you didn't just dream it?

Konata: No, I swear it was real.

Konata's friend and Tsukasa's twin sister Kagami walked over to the two.

Konata: Why, if it isn't Kagami the great.

Kagami: Hey, I thought I told you to stop calling me that!

Konata: Chill out, I'm just kidding.

Kagami: So, what were you guys talking about?

Tsukasa: Oh, Kona-chan said she sang on her way over here.

Kagami: Huh, really?

Konata: Heh, heh, yeah.

There was an awkward silence and Konata finally broke the silence when she asked Kagami and question.

Konata: Hey Kagamin, have you always wanted to go out and do something really crazy?

Kagami: Well, not really. I would if I could.

Tsukasa: You know what I've kind of always wanted to do? (Pulls a surf board out of nowhere) I've kind of always wanted to go learn how to surf in Hawaii. I'm deathly afraid of wiping out and really hurting myself though.

Konata: Well I've done stuff like that though. I don't know if you could count going to anime conventions as dangerous though but they are exciting. Besides the only way I'll ever put my life in danger is if I'm low on health in a game.

Kagami: Well believe it or not, (pulls a bungee cord out of nowhere and stretches it a little) one of our cousins is a bungee jumper and he put's his life in danger all the time. He's jumped off of tall cliffs and all that stuff.

Konata: This may sound really creepy for me to say (pulls a clay pigeon out of no where) I've kind of always wanted to go out to a shooting range and fire a few guns. But, I guess the only close to excitement all four of us will get is just coming to school and living our daily lives. Speaking of which where's Miyuki?

Tsukasa: Oh, she's tutoring other students right now and she will be during some days for the rest of next week.

Later that night Konata was checking her email.

Konata: Hmm, let's see. Hey, LittleWitchMomo sent me something.

She opened the email and read it with LittleWitchMomo's voice narrating.

_LittleWitchMomo: Hey Konata! How's it going? Living in Japan is great and my friends Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki are making this whole thing really fun. I highly doubt I'll ever meet you though giving the fact of how many people live here. Oh well, I can always dream can't I? BTW, I've never told this to anyone else but I think I'm in love with my friend Aiko. Crazy I know but I've been wondering about it. Anyway, promise me you won't tell anyone and I'll see you soon. Sincerely yours, LittleWitchMomo._

Konata: Well, good to know how she's doing. Hey what's this?

The blue haired girl opened another email and read it in her head. She then gasped in surprise.

Konata: This is it! This could be the excitement me and my friends are looking for! Alright, bring it on!

**(A/N: So, what did you think? What is Konata planning? Tune in next time and you'll see. Please leave a review and I'll see ya next time.)**


	3. Dancing Queen

**(O.K. here we are for chapter 3)**

_**I OWN NOTHING HERE!**_

_Chapter 3: Dancing Queen_

The next morning, Konata arrived at school actually on time for once. Why? Because she had big news for her friends and this was sure to make their day.

Konata (thinking): Heh, heh, heh. Those three are going to be really surprised when they see what I have for them.

During lunch Konata was enjoying another chocolate coronet while sitting with Tsuskasa.

Konata: Hey Tsukasa, have you ever heard of that Rock festival Fuji Rock?

Tsukasa: Yeah. I read somewhere that they used to hold it on Mt. Fuji's foot slopes but now they hold it at Mount Naeba.

Konata: Well, guess what someone got for her and three guests?

Konata then pulled out a small envelope with her name on it. Tsukasa looked at and gasped a little.

Tsukasa: You mean,

Konata: Yep.

Tsukasa then ran out real fast and grabbed her sister and Miyuki and quickly ran back into the class room.

Konata: Ahh, glad you could join us.

Kagami: O.K. what's this all about?

Konata: Well, you know how that rock festival Fuji Rock is being held a little early and how lots of people are going?

Kagami: Uhh, no.

Konata: Oh. Well it's being held early and take a guess who just got something really special for her and three guests?

Miyuki: I'm guessing, you?

Konata: Correct. And guess where were going?

She then opened the envelope and inside where 4 passes with all 4 girl's names on them.

Kagami: Were going to Fuji Rock?!

Konata nodded with a look of confidence on her face.

Kagami: Oh my god, how did you get these?

Konata: I won them in an online gaming war. The guy sent them to me last night and I got them this morning. All four of us are going and these passes will get us in for free.

Kagami: Gee, thanks Kona-chan.

Konata blushed a little at that comment and tried to hide it.

Konata: Really?

Kagami: Yeah, that was really thoughtful of you.

Konata: Also I think this will get some excitement in our lives. After all, life is short so we gotta make the good times last.

Miyuki just sighed a little bit.

Tsukasa: Huh? What's wrong Miyuki-san?

Miyuki: Oh, It's just that, I don't think I want to go.

Konata: What? Miyuki I fought an intense battle for these. You have to go.

Miyuki: But what if while were there they ask us to get on stage? I get stage fright.

Kagami: C'mon, I highly doubt they will. Besides, if they do well be there.

Kagami glanced over at her sister.

Kagami (whisper): Help me out here.

Tsukasa: Um, yeah. Also it won't be as fun without there. Hey, you know what I think will cheer you up?

Miyuki: What?

Tsukasa: My sister and I listen to this song and it always cheers me up.

Kagami stood up and stood next to her sister.

Kagami: Yeah, we think this will help.

Tsukasa snapped her fingers and a beat began paying. The twins danced around a bit and started singing. (Them too!?)

Twins: **Oooooooh,**

**You can dance, you can jive!**

**Having the time of your life!**

**See that girl, watch that scene,**

**Dig in the dancing queen!**

They both made Miyuki stand up and went out into the hallway still dancing. Konata put the passes in her backpack and followed them.

**Friday night and the lights are low.**

**Looking out for a place to go,**

**Where they play the right music,**

**Getting in the swing,**

**You've come too look for a king.**

Miyuki looked over at a guy and when the guy looked at her she blushed a little.

Kagami: **Anybody could be that guy!**

Tsukasa: **Night is young and the music's high!**

Both: **With a bit of rock music,**

**Everything is fine; you're in the mood for a dance.**

**And when you get the chance,**

**You are the dancing queen!**

**Young and sweet only seventeen!**

**Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, OH YEAH!**

The girls continued dancing down the hallway with people watching them.

**You can dance, you can jive,**

**Having the time of your life!**

**See that girl, watch that scene,**

**Dig in the dancing queen!**

Miyuki finally got with it and danced along with the twins. Konata just shrugged and did the same. They then arrived at the cafeteria and burst thru the doors singing and dancing. Of course people were staring at them.

Konata: _You're a teaser you turn 'em on!_

_Leave 'em burning and then your,_

Twins: **Gone!**

All 3 girls: **Looking out for another, anyone will do.**

**You're in the mood for a dance.**

**And when you get the chance,**

**You are the dancing queen!**

**Young and sweet only seventeen!**

**Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, OH YEAH!**

(All four leap onto a table and continue dancing and people are singing along with them)

**You can dance, you can jive,**

**Having the time of your life!**

**See that girl, watch that scene,**

**Dig in the dancing queen!**

**Dig in the dancing queen!**

**You can dance, you can jive,**

**Having the time of your life,**

**See that girl,**

**Watch that scene,**

**Dig in the dancing queen!**

The song then ended and people applauded for the girls as they got off the table.

Konata (panting): So, do you wanna go?

Miyuki (panting): What have I got to lose?

Konata: YES!

**(A/N: That was awesome wasn't it? Please R&R and I'll see ya next time.)**


	4. A turn for the worst

**(Here's chapter 4!)**

**_I own nothing here!_**

_Chapter 4: A turn for the worst_

The next morning, the four girls were all ready to go on their little trip. They were going a head of time so when they get there they could spend three days of rockin' out. Oh, and they dressed appropriately for the weather.

Konata was wearing a lime green short sleeved shirt, a green skirt and sneakers.

Kagami was wearing her classic bows in her hair, an orange tank top, blue shorts, flip flops, and sunglasses.

Tsukasa was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with the word's "Cutie" written on it, shorts, and brown shoes.

And Miyuki was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, a short sleeved denim jacket, a blue skirt, and brown shoes. Oh, and all four where wearing backpacks.

They were all waiting at a train station for a bullet train to take them to another station on the city where Fuji Rock is being held.

Tsukasa: Hey Kona-chan, aren't you worried you'll miss your anime while were gone?

Konata: Not really. My dad got a DVR at home so now I can record my anime the very second it starts. Also I asked all of our parents before we went so were cool on that issue too.

Kagami: Hey Konata, thanks again for bringing us along.

Konata: Aww, don't mention it.

After she said that, Konata started to hold Kagami's hand. She saw this and began blushing, and then pulled her hand away. Konata frowned at this.

Miyuki: (Sigh) I'm still nervous about going on this trip. What if we get lost or kidnapped?

Tsukasa: Relax, that's not going to happen. Besides, Kona-chan will protect us.

Miyuki (thinking): Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better. **-_-;**

The girls then heard their train arriving. They looked and saw it coming down the track.

Tsukasa: Ha, ha. Here it comes. This is going to be so much fun!

The girls then boarded the bullet train and took their seats. Konata then pulled out a map.

Konata: Alright girls, gather around. Here's where we are. Once we get to our location here at the Tokyo Station, we'll take a shuttle bus to the festival which is right here at the Naeba ski resort.

Tsukasa raised her hand.

Konata: Yes?

Tsukasa: Um, quick question. Once we get there who are we going to camp out with?

Konata: I'm glad you asked. I actually packed us one of those easy to put together tents in my backpack. So when we get there we can have a place to bunk for three days.

The train started moving and the girls got a look of excitement on their faces. However when they made it to a few miles, the girls began to get bored.

Kagami: Well girls, what can we do to pass the time?

Konata looked up from a manga she was reading. She noticed Miyuki was asleep andso was Tsukasa. Konata thought a little bit and got an idea. She rubbed her thumbs together a bit, looked around a bit and started singing.

Konata: **Everybody was kung fu fighting!**

**Those cats were fast as lightning!**

**In fact it was a little bit frightening!**

**But they fought with expert timing!**

Kagami just stared in shock while people on the train stared in confusion as Konata stood up and started to dance and do karate moves.

**There where funky china men,**

**From funky China town,**

**They where chopping them up,**

**They where chopping them down.**

**It's an ancient Chinese art, and everybody knew their part.**

**From a fainting to a slip,**

**And a kicking from the hip!**

Kagami then grinned a little bit and jumped up and joined Konata in dancing and singing.

Kagami: _Everybody was kung fu fighting!_

_Those cats were fast as lightning!_

_In fact it was a little bit frightening!_

_But they fought with expert timing!_

_There was funky Billy Chin,_

_And little Sally Chong, he said,_

_Here comes the big boss, let's get it on!_

_He took a bow and made a stand, started swaying with the hand,_

_A sudden motion made me skip,_

_Now where into a brand new trip!_

Both girls: **_Everybody was kung fu fighting!_**

**_Those cats were fast as lightning!_**

**_In fact it was a little bit frightening!_**

**_But they did it with expert timing!_**

The girls then began doing synchronized karate moves with each other.

Konata: **Everybody was kung fu fighting!**

Kagami: _Those cats where fast as lightning!_

Both: **_In fact it was a little bit frightening!_**

**_Make sure you have, expert timing!_**

They both finished the song with a big **HIYA!** They both stood there breathing while everyone on the train couldn't believe what they saw. The train then stopped.

Konata: Hey, were here.

Tsukasa didn't really notice and Miyuki stood up and yawned as all four girls got off of the train. The doors then closed and Kagami got really excited.

Konata: My friends, welcome to Tokyo!

She was then shocked only to see a neighborhood with some mountains in the background.

Miyuki: Uh, Kona-chan, where are we?

Konata: I, don't, know.

**(A/N: Yep. There lost. That song I put in there was pretty random wasn't it? Please R&R and I'll see ya next time.)**


	5. Weird fiascos

**(TA-DA, Chapter 5 ladies and gentlemen!)**

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE!_**

_Chapter 5: Weird fiascos_

Kagami: Um, Konata where are we?

Konata: I, don't, know.

Tsukasa quickly took out her map and looked at it and sweat dropped.

Tsukasa: Um, Kona-chan, we made a little mistake. It turns out we got on the wrong train.

Konata: O_O; The, wrong, one?

Tsukasa: Yeah. We're in the Japanese country side.

Kagami just stood there in shock. She then finally snapped as a huge anger mark appeared on her head.

Kagami: **THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!!!**

Luckily, Kagami didn't strangle Konata if Tsukasa and Miyuki didn't hold her back.

Tsukasa: Sis, calm down!

Miyuki: Yeah, she's not the one to blame!

Konata then got an idea as Kagami calmed down and didn't want to kill her any more.

Koanta: I know. We'll just call home and see if someone can come get us.

She took a cell phone out and acted a little surprised when she opened it.

Konata. Oh, dang.

Miyuki: What is it?

Konata: I don't have any bars out here.

Everyone just fell down anime style and then got back up.

Kagami: O.K. girls, this apparently is a bad situation we're in. So now, we must find a way to get home.

Konata: Home? I'm not going home. In case you forgot, were all going to Fuji Rock, remember?

Tsukasa: Are you sure you still want to go? I mean it's an awful long way.

Konata: So? I've dreamed about going there for a long time and I'm not going to give up now! I'll walk all the way if I have to!

Everyone just stood there in awkward silence until Miyuki raised her hand.

Konata: Yes Miyuki-san?

Miyuki: Um, why don't we just ask people in that neighborhood if they could help us?

Konata: I like that! Let's do that.

The girls then began knocking on some doors and believe me when I say the people who answered weren't exactly what you'd call normal. The first door they knocked on was answered by a woman with something weird looking on her head.

Woman: Have they arrived yet?

Konata: Who?

Woman: The aliens. Have they arrived yet with my fellow alien brothers and sisters in the mother ship to take me back to the planet Glorp?

Konata: Uh, no.

The woman just glared at them and slammed the door.

Tsukasa: Well, that could have gone better.

Kagami: Yeah you're right.

Miyuki: Hey, let's try this one.

All 4 girls walked up to another house and Kagami knocked on the door. Suddenly an old man's voice rang out.

Voice: **HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**

The girls got scared looks on their faces.

Konata: Crap, let's get out of here!

The girls ran away in fright.

Voice: **GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN TEENAGE PUNKS!**

They finally stopped and started panting.

Miyuki (panting): Wow, is anybody in this town normal?

Tsukassa (panting): Hey don't forget. We've only knocked on two doors, so maybe not everyone here is weird.

They chose a 3rd house and Miyuki knocked on the door.

Kagami: If the person who answers has a gun I'm leaving.

The door was answered but it was a beautiful young woman wearing glasses, black hair rolled into a bun, a striped shirt, and light blue pants.

Miyuki: Um, hello. We where wondering if you could help us.

Woman: Well, I'd be glad to help you. C'mon in and I'll make you girls some sandwiches. I insist.

Tsukasa: Wow, thank you miss.

The girls then went inside the woman's house and saw it was really cozy looking. She made the girls sandwiches and they told her everything that happened.

Woman: Oh, so you're all going to Fuji Rock? I remember last year I went there with my friends. It was so much fun.

Kagami: I forgot to ask you Miss. What's your name?

Woman: I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier. My name's Shinsetsu.

Miyuki: Well, thanks for the food Miss Shinsetsu. We'd better get going now.

Shinsetsu: Alright. You girls be careful out there. By the way, Fuji Rock is South from here. I'd give you a ride but my cars in the shop.

Konata: Thanks. I'm sure we'll be alright.

The girls then left Shinsetsu's house and we're all outside.

Kagami: So, we're really going to walk all the way to Fuji Rock?

Tsukasa: I'm willing to go all that way if you are.

Miyuki: I'm ready.

Kagami: Alright. Let's do it.

Shinsetsu then waved to the girls as the started on their way.

Miyuki: Hey guys, you know what Shinsetsu's name means?

Konata: What?

Miyuki: It means, kind one.

Shinsetsu went back inside her house as the girls started down a path that led out of the neighborhood and into the mountains. They had a long journey ahead of them.

**(A/N: Awwww that was sweet wasn't it? Please R&R.)**


	6. Bad

**(Hey everyone, I figured I should do this to hold you all over until I get my root canal done. Also to show you how much I appreciate all the nice things you've said about me. I also want to thank fellow author Mouchies for helping me out with my writer's block. So let's start this sucker!)**

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE!_**

_Chapter 6: Bad_

And so the girls started out on their journey. The countryside they where traveling thru was gorgeous and the woods they where traveling thru really helped with shade. They where doing good until Tsukasa stopped dead in her tracks. She took out a water bottle and tried to get a drink out of it only to see it was empty.

Tsukasa: Uh, guys. We've got a problem here.

The three girls looked back and saw that Tsukasa's water bottle was empty.

Kontata: I knew I should have packed more then one water bottle.

Kagami: (anger mark) What was that!?

Konata: I said I should have packed more then one water bottle.

Kagami tried her best not to strangle Konata, no matter how much she wanted too.

Miyuki: I have a suggestion.

Konata: And what is that Miyuki-san?

Miyuki: Well, it's kind of risky. But why don't we find someone who can help us and maybe give us a drink? I'm really thirsty too.

Kagami: I'm for it!

Tsukasa: Anything will be fine for me, just as long as I get something to drink.

Miyuki: We'd better get her something to drink or else she'll dehydrate.

The girls hurried down the path thru the forest until they came to a road. Of course, nobody was driving on it.

Konaat: O.K., so now that we're here which way should we go?

Tsukasa slowly looked around hoping to find something. Her eyes then widened in joy.

Tsukasa: Guys look! There's a building over there!

The three girls looked and saw a wooden building with a lot of motorcycles outside of it along with a gas pump.

Kagami: Wow! Good job sis!

Konata: C'mon. Let's go!

The four girls ran towards the wooden building and when they arrived they saw a sign that said, "For tough guys only!"

Konata: Well, let's go.

Kagami: (sweat drop) Uh, hang on a second. That sign says, "For tough guys only!" And last time I checked where not exactly what you'd call tough.

Miyuki: Yeah. Let's get outta here.

Koanta: Guys, when someone posts a sign like that, it's just daring you to come in and prove yourself. Besides I think Tsukasa's about ready to pass out.

Sure enough, she was right. Even with the clothes they wore, the sun was still beating down on them.

Kagami: Well, looks like we've got no choice.

Konata: There you go. If anyone tells us where not tough, it's like this one singer in America said in one of his music videos. I'm bad.

The girls then headed inside the building and where greeted by a bunch of bikers, and they where all girls.

Konata: (sweat drop) Oh, something tells me where not welcome here.

Miyuki: I wasn't aware that some Japanese biker gangs consisted of all girls.

Suddenly, the gang's leader stood up. She was a young woman with short hair, brown eyes, had dark purple lipstick on, and was wearing a black leather jacket with a skull on the back that had two katanas behind it. The pants she had on where black denim, had a chain hanging off of the side and she wore black combat boots. On her right hands' index and ring finger where knuckle rings.

Woman: What do you twerps want?

Biker member: Aww, you want someone to read you a bedtime story?

Other biker member: Maybe there looking for the nearest Hello Kitty store!

Miyuki: We where just getting something to drink.

Leader: Well sorry ladies. This bar's for tough people only. Not little girls who are afraid to break a nail.

Konata: Hey for your information where in high school so back off!

Kagami sweat dropped and got the nervous anime face as she quickly covered Konata's mouth.

Kagami: Uh, what she meant to say was, yes we are in high school and where not looking for trouble miss, uh,

Leader: Name's Kowai.

Tsukasa: Aww, your name mean's cute in English.

Kowai just glared at her and Miyuki whispered to Tsukasa.

Miyuki: Uh, Tsukasa, Kowai actually means scary in English.

Tsukasa: (sweat drop) Oh, my mistake. ^_^;

Kowai: So what do you want?

Konata: Where just looking to get her a drink.

Said the blue haired girl signaling her thumb toward Tsukasa.

Kowai: Take a seat.

The four girls nodded and began walking towards the bar with angry eyes glaring at them. Kagami got really nervous and grabbed Konata's hand. She saw this and began blushing' a little. At last the girls sat down at the bar to be greeted with a tough looking female bar tender.

Bar tender: What do you want!?

Miyuki: Uh, we'll have 4 waters please.

The bar tender got out 4 glasses and filled them with water. She handed them out to the four girls. Tsukasa began chugging hers down. Kowai then walked over and sat down with the four girls.

Kowai: So, where ya headin'?

Konata: Fuji Rock.

Kowai: Well, got a few music fans here.

Konata: Yep. I figured our life was too short so here we are.

Kowai's mood suddenly changed.

Kowai: You think your tough don't ya?

Konata: 'Scuse me?

Kowai: Yeah. You heard me. You think you can just strut right here into my bar and pretend to act tough because you're afraid of me.

Koanta. Huh, you know that's perhaps the most educated thing I've heard you say since we got here.

Kowai: (huge anger mark) Now you're playing with fire kid!

The biker leader then picked Konata up by her collar.

Kowai: You know last time someone said that to me, I broke them in half!

Koanta: Is that a challenge?!

Kowai: If you want it to be!

Konata's friends began getting really nervous.

Tsukasa: Where going to die aren't we?

Kagami: Yep.

Konata: Why don't you put me down and we'll see who the tough one is here.

Kowai just glared at Konata and set her down. Konata remembered a singer that she heard a lot about that people in America called the king of pop. She and her friends watched one of his music videos and memorized every word and dance move. She knew this could be the time to show this biker and her friends that she was tough.

Konata: Girls, back me up.

Kagami, Miyuki, and Tsukasa, got behind Konata and began looking tough but they where too scared by the bikers.

Kowai: So what's up?

Konata just launched her fist in the air and suddenly, the four girls where in biker clothes and a catchy beat began playing. Kowai looked a tad surprised and Konata began singing. She started dancing like the king of pop along with her friends.

Konata: **Your butt is mine,**

**Gonna take you right.**

**Just show your face,**

**In broad daylight.**

**I'm telling you, on how I feel.**

**Gonna hurt your mind,**

**Gonna shoot to kill!**

**Come on, come on,**

**Lay it on me, all right!**

Kowai: (thinking) What the heck are they doing?

Kowai then saw that her biker friends like the beat.

**I'm giving you,**

**On count of three,**

**To show your stuff,**

**Or let it be!**

**I'm telling you,**

**Just watch your mouth.**

**I know your game, what you're about!**

**Well they say the sky's the limit,**

**And to me that's really true,**

**But my friend you haven't seen nothing,**

**Just wait till I get through.**

**Because I'm bad, I'm bad!**

**Come on!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Konata: **You know I'm bad, I'm bad,**

**You know it!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Konata: **You know I'm bad, I'm bad,**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Konata: **Come on!**

**And the whole world has to answer right now,**

**Just to tell you once again,**

**Who's bad?**

The four girls began doing synchronized dancing while the stunned bikers watched in awe.

Konata: **The word is out,**

**You're doin' wrong,**

**Gonna lock you up, before too long!**

**Your lyin' eyes,**

**Gonna take you right!**

**So listen up, don't make a fight!**

**You're talk is cheap,**

**You're not a man,**

**You're throwing stones, to hide your hands.**

**Well they say the sky's the limit,**

**And to me that's really true,**

**But my friend you haven't seen nothing,**

**Just wait till I get through.**

**Because I'm bad, I'm bad!**

**Come on!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Konata: **You know I'm bad, I'm bad,**

**You know it!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Konata: **You know I'm bad, I'm bad,**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Konata: **Come on!**

**And the whole world has to answer right now,**

**Just to tell you once again,**

**Who's bad?**

An instrumental then started and pretty soon the whole bar began dancing along with the girls in true Michael Jackson style. The four girls then leaped on the bar and began dancing some more.

Konata:** Because I'm bad, I'm bad!**

**Come on!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Konata: **You know I'm bad, I'm bad,**

**You know it!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Konata: **You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Konata:** And the whole world has to answer right now,**

**Just to tell you once again,**

**You know I'm bad, I'm bad,**

**Come on!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Koanta: **You know I'm bad, I'm bad,**

**You know it, you know it!**

**You know, you know,**

**You know, come on!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Koanta:** And the whole world has to answer right now,**

**Just to tell you once again,**

**You know I'm smooth, I'm bad,**

**You know it!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Koanta: **You know I'm bad,**

**I'm bad baby!**

**You know, you know,**

**You know, come on!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Konata: **You know I'm bad, I'm bad,**

**And the whole world has to answer right now,**

**Just to tell you once again,**

**You know I'm bad, I'm bad,**

**You know it!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

**You know-hoo!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

Konata: **You know I'm bad, I'm bad,**

**You know it!**

Tsukasa and Kagami: _Really, really bad!_

All three girls:**_ And the whole world has to answer right now,_**

**_Just to tell you once again,_**

**_Who's bad?_**

The song then ended and the girls clothes went back to normal. Kowai just stood there dumbfounded that she just got served by four little girls.

Konata: (panting) Now whose the bad one here?

Kowai: Well, I guess you are bad, for a kid.

Konata: (panting): Thanks. We'll be on our way now. C'mon girls.

All four walked out of the bar.

Kagami: Konata, that was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?

Konata: I'm just good in these types of situations.

Miyuki: Shall we continue?

Tsukasa: You don't have to ask me twice.

And off they went to Fuji Rock.

**(A/N: You do not know how much of a pain in the butt this was to write. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Michael Jackson, who left this world on June 25th, 2009. Please R&R)**

**_Michael Jackson: 1958-2009_**


	7. Ballad of a rich girl

**(Here it is, the one, the only, chapter 7!)**

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE!_**

_Chapter 7: Ballad of a rich girl_

After their run in at the biker bar, the girls had another problem. Something most travelers run into in this type of adventure, hunger. While they where walking Kagami stopped. She looked down and felt her stomach rumble.

Her stomach: Wraaaaaaagh!

Kagami (sweat drop): Uh, guys.

Her friends and sis stopped and looked back at her.

Konata: Yeah?

Kagami: Uh, I'm hungry. All that dancing must have worn me out.

The three other girls also felt their stomach's growl and they all sweat dropped.

Konata: Hmm. This ain't good.

Miyuki: Hey, wait a minute. I've got sandwiches in my backpack!

The pink haired girl opened her back pack only to find spare clothes, sun block and no sandwiches.

Miyuki: Huh, that's strange. I could have sworn I had sandwiches.

Konata: Oh yeah, while we where on the train I ate them.

Kagami: WHAT!?

Konata: Well she was sleeping and I couldn't let them go to waste.

Tsukasa: That wasn't really nice Kona-chan. What'll we eat now?

Konata: Maybe if where lucky we'll find a cosplay café along the way. C'mon. We've got to keep going.

The four girls started walking again.

Konata: So, Kagamin, what are the chances of you carrying me?

Kagami: Pretty slim.

As they continued walking, they found another path and decided to take their chances following it. They then came up to a hill and saw something that made their eyes widen. It was a Japanese mansion! Flowers where planted in the front and a small rock garden was in the front.

Konata: Oh my god! It's hope, IT'S HOPE!

Miyuki: Maybe they'll give us something to eat!

They four girls ran down the hill and towards the house. Before they showed up, Kagami started to carry Konata bridal style.

Kagami (thinking): She's got such a small body.

She started to blush and she quickly stopped herself when they arrived at the front of the mansion as she set Konata down. She looked up at the huge mansion along with her friends.

Konata: Wow. What a fort!

Kagami: Meh, rich people. I'll betcha they have those kinds of butlers that speak in that old person voice.

The four friends walked up to the door and rang the door bell that sounded like a grand bell. The door was then answered by a tall guy in his 60's, wearing a tuxedo.

Door man: You rang?

Kagami: Told ya.

Miyuki: Yes. Uh sir, were all really hungry and could you please give us something to eat?

Door man: Hmmm. This way please.

The door man opened the door and the girls walked in. What they saw mesmerized them. The floor was made of marble, silk curtains hung on the windows which where plated with gold, a huge chandelier hung above the girls heads, maids where cleaning the floors, washing the windows, and everything around them was like a dream.

Door man: Miss Katanashi will be pleased to know she has guests. Oh and if you will please take off your shoes, that would be nice.

The girls did just that. After the door man left, Konata started eying Kagami's bare feet.

Konata (thinking): Wow, I never realized Kagamin had cute feet.

She then shot her eyes forward again when the doorman showed up.

Door man: If, you will kindly follow me out to the pool, Miss Katanashi is waiting for you.

The girls followed the door man down a huge hallway with paintings of people who the girls assumed where Katanashi's family.

Miyuki: Hey guys, you know what Katanashi means in English?

Konata: Even though I don't pay that much attention in school I know this one. It means,

The door man opened up a door at the end of a hallway and the girls saw a huge pool with a girl sitting in the pool on a floating pool chair. She had raven black shoulder length hair, and she was wearing an orange two piece swimsuit along with sunglasses. Oh, and she was drinking a mango smoothie. She's obviously Katanashi.

Konata: Spoiled.

The girl lifted up her sunglasses and saw the four friends.

Katanashi: Oh, you must be our guests! Nice to meet you, I'm Katanashi.

Konata (thinking): Obviously.

Katanashi got into the water and started swimming towards the pools edge. When she got to the pool edge she walked over to the four girls. The door man handed Katanashi a bath robe to dry herself. The very second Katanashi put the bath robe on; she took it off and threw it into the door man's face.

Katanashi: This is the wrong kind of cotton! I wanted American, not Korean! Get it right!

Door man: (sigh) I'm sorry madam. I'll get you the correct kind right now.

The door man walked away while the girls stood there kind of scared.

Katanashi: Sorry, I tend to snap sometimes.

The four just sweat dropped. The door man then came back with another bath robe. Katanashi put it on and she sighed in pleasure.

Katanashi: Ahhh, much better. That'll be all Kerai.

Kerai: You're welcome Miss Katanashi.

Kerai walked off as Katanashi walked inside with the girls following her.

Katanashi: Well, I must say it's rather rare that we get visitors. The only time we get visitors this far out in the country is whenever it's a holiday or it's some of my dad's business partners. So what's all you're names?

Konata: I'm Konata, these two are Kagami and Tsukasa, and that's Miyuki.

Katanashi: Nice names.

The rich kid walked inside a door with the girls followed her. Inside the room was a huge heart shaped bed with stuffed animals all over it, a fire place, a 50 inch plasma screen TV with a Wii and PS3 hooked dup to it, wallpaper with pink roses on it, pink fluffy carpet, and on her book shelf where mangas.

Katanashi: Here's my room. Pretty nice ain't it? Listen, you guys just wait right here while I go change.

The four girls sat on Katanashi's bed while she went into another set of door. This led to her closet.

Konata: I wonder if she'll give us something to eat.

Katanashi poked her head out and started speaking to the girls.

Katanashi: So, where are you guys heading?

Tsukasa: The Japanese rock festival Fuji Rock.

Katanashi: I remember my dad told me he took my mom there one time before they had me. But back then they didn't have all of this.

Konata: You must be really lucky when it comes to getting dates.

Katanashi then came out of her closet and she was wearing long denim jeans, a shirt with a rainbow on it, and gold skull earrings.

Katanashi: Asctually I have a different way of getting dates. Let's talk about it over some food.

The four girls followed the rich girl into a dining room with a grand fire place, a huge red wood table and all that cool stuff. The five girls where eating a sushi feast on fine china.

Katanashi: You know this table is made from the giant red wood tree imported all the way from the states and these plates are imported all the way from China?

Miyuki: Wow, rich people really do have everything.

Katanashi: Yep, we sure do. Anyway, we where going to talk about how I get dates. See girls, like I said I have a special way. Also you'll learn a little thing about me.

Konata: Well, let's hear it.

Katanashi then stood up, snapped her fingers and a tune began playing. She walked out of the dining room and the four friends followed her. While out in the hallway, Katanashi looked at all the cool stuff she had. She then began singing.

Katanashi: **Some boys kiss me,**

**Some boys hug me,**

**I think there O.K.**

**If they don't give me proper credit,**

**I just walk away!**

**They can beg and they can plead**

**But they can't see the light,**

**Cause the boy with the cold, hard cash is,**

**Always mister right!**

The four friends then say Katanashi posing with all the cool stuff she had.

**Cause we are living,**

**In a material world,**

**And I am a material girl,**

**You know that we are living,**

**In a material world,**

**And I am a material girl!**

Katanashi then skipped down the hallway twirling her body and into a room filled with arcade machines! Konata was shocked!

Katanashi: **Some boys' romance,**

**Some boys slow dance,**

**That's alright with me!**

**If they can't raise my interests then I,**

**Have to let them be!**

We cut to a bowling alley inside Katanashi's house and some servants are playing.

**Some boys try,**

**And some boys lie,**

**But I don't let them play!**

**Only boys that save their pennies,**

**Make my rainy day!**

We cut to a beauty salon in the next room and some maids are getting their nails done.

**Cause we are living,**

**In a material world,**

**And I am a material girl,**

**You know that we are living,**

**In a material world,**

**And I am a material girl!**

Outside in the hallway, Katanashi began dancing with a bunch of her servants and even they began singing with her.

Servants: _Li-ving, in a material world,_

Katanashi:** Material!**

Servants: _Li-ving, in a material world,_

_Li-ving, in a material world,_

Katanashi: **Material!**

Servants: _Li-ving, in a material world!_

We then see the five girls walking past some paintings of boys about their age. However, some of them had bullet holes in their heads. I guess they made Katanashi mad. (No, she didn't kill them.)

Katanashi: **Boys may come and boys may go and,**

**That's alright to see.**

**Experience has made me rich and**

**Now there after me!**

We cut to the back yard and outside are roses of every color on the planet growing on a hundred shrubs; maids are watering them and in the middle of the garden is a fountain made of solid gold!

**Cause everybody's,**

**Living in a material world,**

**And I am a material girl,**

**You know that we are living,**

**In a material world,**

**And I am a material girl!**

**Living in a material world,**

**And I am a material girl,**

**You know that we are living,**

**In a material world,**

**And I am a material girl!**

Back inside, the servants began dancing with Katanashi broad way style and they made their big finish.

Servants: _Li-ving, in a material world,_

Katanashi: **Material!**

Servants: _Li-ving, in a material world,_

_Li-ving, in a material world,_

Katanashi: **Material!**

Servants: _Li-ving, in a material world!_

Katanashi (panting): That'll be all boys.

The servants then went back to work.

Katanashi: So, what do ya think?

Konata: Well, that pretty much sums it all up. Rich people do have everything.

Katanashi then frowned a little bit.

Katanashi: Well, actually, I don't have everything.

The four girls looked at her questioningly while question marks appeared over their heads. The rich girl directed them back to her room and when she got back she locked the door. The rich girl turned and faced the four friends.

Katanashi: (sigh) The truth is, I'm lonely O.K.? My dad is never around and all I have to entertain myself is all this stuff. (Starts to tear up) The only time he's ever around is on holidays but it's only for an hour or two then its back to work for him! I love having all this stuff and everything but the only thing I don't have is a dad who pays attention to me! My mom died when I was really young and after she did he devoted himself to work all the time! I tried to find a way to comfort myself by finding dates but even then all they care about is my money! Not who I am!

Katanashi then kneeled on the floor and started crying. Miyuki walked over to her and started to comfort her.

Kagami: Oh, how sad.

Tsukasa: I feel sorry for her.

Suddenly, a knock was at the door. Katanashi stood up, wiped her tears away and unlocked it. Outside the door was Kerai.

Kerai: Miss Katanashi, I just received a call from your father. He's stopping by today and wanted me to tell you. And he's bringing a guest along.

Katanashi: (sniff) Thank you Kerai. You can go now.

Kerai: You're welcome madam.

He then walked away. Katanashi shut the door and turned towards the four friends.

Kagami: You know what this means right?

Katanashi: No. What?

Konata: Duh. This could be a time to tell you're dad how you feel.

Katanashi: I don't know if I can.

Tsukasa: Yes you can. C'mon, give it a try.

Katanashi: (sniff) Alright. I'll do it.

They then all heard the door open. Katanashi gasped.

Katanashi: Alright, that's him.

The five walked towards the entrance and they then saw a man in his 40's with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a business suit. This guy is Katanashi's father.

Kerai: Hello Mr. Taishou.

**(A/N: That mean's boss in Japanese.)**

Taishou: Hello Kerai, where's my daughter. I've only got an hour to be with her then I've got a flight to Hong Kong to catch.

Katanashi then came out along with the LS girls.

Katanashi: Um, hi daddy.

Taishou: Oh there she is. Now let's go. I've only got an hour to be with you. Um, are these friends of yours?

Katanashi: Oh, yeah. This is Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki.

Taishou: Charming. Now let's get to bonding.

Katanashi: Um, actually daddy I was thinking you could stay a little bit longer then an hour.

Taishou raised his eyebrow at her.

Taishou: What are you crazy? I'm a working man and working is what I do.

Katanashi: But dad. You're always working and I miss you.

Taishou: Honey, please don't do this. I don't want to have to argue with you.

Konata: Then why don't you listen to her!?

Katanashi and Taishou: Huh?

Konata: Listen, you may have to work all the time but would it kill you to spend some time with your daughter?! She loves you and she's showing it! So why don't you do the same!?

The big business man just stood there staring at Konata.

Taishou: Wow, I mean, wow.

Konata: Wow what?

Taishou: I didn't realize she was. I guess I was blinded by all of my work I didn't see how much she missed me.

Kerai: Sir, the airport called. They said you're flight is leaving in a few minutes.

Taishou: Kerai, tell them to leave without me. I'm going to spend the week with my daughter!

Katanashi then hugged her dad with tears of joy in her eyes. Kerai saw this and smiled along with the LS girls.

Kerai: Welcome home, sir.

A knock on the door was heard and Kerai answered it.

Outside was a boy about Katanashi and the LS girls age with black hair, hazel eyes, and he was wearing a red shirt, blue denim jeans, and Japanese Converse.

Boy: Um, is Mr. Taishou here? My dad says he's waiting for him.

Kerai: Mr. Taishou. You have a visitor.

Taishou: Oh Tansei. It's you.

**(A/N: That means handsome in Japanese)**

Katanashi saw the boy and her cheeks turned red.

Taishou: Girls, honey this is Tansei. He's the son of one of my business partners. I brought him here to introduce him to you honey.

The two kids approached each other and couldn't figure out what to say.

Tansei: Uh… hi.

Katanashi: Hi.

Tansei: So, you're the daughter of one of my dad's business partners?

Katanashi: Yeah. That's me.

Tansei: Uh, nice place you've got here.

Katanashi: Thanks.

Taishou: What are we standing around for? I've got bonding to do with my daughter.

Tansei: And I've got to get to know her more.

Katanashi just blushed at his comment.

Kerai: You girls care to join us?

Konata: Wish we could. But we've got a rock festival to get to.

Kerai: If you're talking about Fuji Rock, the way to it is just North from here.

Konata: Thanks and glad I could help.

The four girls then started out on their way again while their new friends waved goodbye to them.

Kagami: Well, looks like Katanashi got the happy ending she wanted.

Tsukasa: She sure did. Fuji Rock, here we come.

And off they went.

**(A/N: So, what did you think? Please R&R.)**


	8. A late night dance

_Chapter 8: A late night dance_

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE!_**

When night finally arrived, the girls found a place to set up camp. They used the tent Konata brought along and built a fire they could all sit around.

Miyuki: Well, this is a nice spot isn't it?

Tsukasa: Yeah. We've also got a nice view of the stars.

Tsukasa looked up and saw a shooting star. She then giggled and closed her eyes. She then opened them again.

Tsukasa: Well, this time I managed to make my wish.

Kagami: I made a wish too.

She turned towards Konata and thought to herself.

Kagami (thinking): I wish I could tell Konata how I feel.

Konata: Well, I made a wish too.

She looked up to the sky again and thought to herself, "I wish you were still here mom."

The blue haired Otaku shed a small tear and got up from her friends.

Tsukasa: Hey, Kona-chan, where you off too?

Konata: I'm just going for a small walk.

Miyuki: Try not to get lost O.K.?

Konata: Got it.

Once Konata was far enough, Kagami stood up.

Kagami: I'm going to talk to her. I'll be right back.

She walked away from the fire and began following Konata without letting her knowing. Kagami looked back and saw they where both far away from ear shot. The purple haired girl saw Konata, looking at a picture of her mom. Kagami stopped and watched Konata as she started singing.

Konata: **You where once, my one companion,**

**You where all that mattered.**

**You where once a friend and mother,**

**Then my world was shattered.**

Kagami (whispering): Konata.

She started walking again and Kagami continued to follow her.

Konata: **Wishing you where somehow here again.**

**Wishing you where somehow near.**

**Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed,**

**Somehow you would be here.**

**Wishing I could hear your voice again.**

**Knowing that I never would,**

**Dreaming of you won't help me to do,**

**All that you dreamed I could.**

Konata leaned up against a tree and put her hand over her heart.

Konata: **Passing bells and sculpted angels,**

**Cold and monumental.**

**Seem for you the wrong companions,**

**You were warm and gentle.**

Konata thought of her mom some more and almost started to cry. Kagami saw she was about to but Konata stopped herself.

Konata: **Too many years, fighting back tears.**

**Why can't the past just die?**

Kagami saw how pretty Konata looked in the moonlight. Konata powered up her voice.

Konata:** Wishing you where somehow here again!**

**Knowing we must say goodbye.**

**Try to forgive, teach me to live.**

**Give me the strength to try!**

**No more memories, no more silent tears,**

**No more gazing across the wasted years.**

Konata got down on her knees.

Konata:** Help me say, goodbye.**

**Help me say, goodbye.**

She put her face in her hands and started balling. After all these years, Konata finally let her tears fall.

Kagami saw this and ran to her friend.

Kagami: Konata!

The Otaku looked up and gasped.

Konata: What are you doing here?

Kagami I came to talk to you. But I didn't know you where going to be like this.

Konata: You mean you saw all of that?

Kagami nodded. Konata resumed crying.

Konata: I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It's just it's hard to cope with something like this after all these years.

Kagami: Shh. It's alright, your mom's in a better place. Its O.K.

Konata: Don't tell the others you saw me like this.

Kagami; I promise.

Konata stood up and faced her friend. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Their faces drew closer and closer to each other. Kagami then broke the silence.

Kagami: C'mon. We'd better get back. The others are going to worry.

She grabbed Konata's arm and they both walked to their camp. Little did they know, Konata's mom Kanata watched the whole thing.

Katana: Oh, my little girl. I miss you too.

Kanata shed a ghostly tear before disappearing.

**(A/N: Aww poor Konata. Please R&R)**


	9. A new friend or something else?

_Chapter 9: A new friend or something else?_

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE!_**

The next morning, the girls where all sleeping in Konata's tent together and Konata had her arm around Kagami. Kagami woke up and saw what she was doing and began blushing. Suddenly someone began tapping the outside of the tent. The girls woke up and got out of the tent to see a boy about their age. He had sneakers, denim jeans, a black shirt, had brown hair and he was wearing a backpack. And he was really handsome.

Boy: Uh, hi.

Konata: Hi.

The boy looked at their tent and saw the girls where also in their pajamas.

Boy: Uh, any reason why you girls are out here?

Konata: Who? Us!? Well, uh, were on our way to Fuji Rock. And we decided to camp out here last night.

Kagami thought to herself, "Well, looks like she's back to her normal, cute self."

Miyuki: Do you by chance know a way to Fuji Rock?

Boy: Of course I do. My dad is leading the festivities this year and I'm his son, Makoto. I'm out here on my way too because my dad told me he had to leave early.

Konata: You know you look really familiar, have we met before?

Makoto: I don't think so. Hey, I've got an idea, how about we all go to Fuji Rock together?

Tsukasa: Are you sure? We don't want to be bothers.

Makoto: Nonsense. It'll be fun. Besides, I could use some company along the way. It'll be fun.

Konata: Alright. That'll be cool. C'mon girls. Let's get the tent packed up and get dressed.

The girls started to get things set back up until Makoto tapped Konata on the shoulder. She turned around and Makoto pulled out a red lily.

Makoto: Here. A pretty flower for a charming looking girl like you.

Konata blushed at his little gift.

Konata: Uh, thanks. I'm Konata by the way.

Kagami saw this and growled a little bit. A few minutes later the girls where in their regular clothes and got Koanta's tent back down, and off they where. They all continued down the path and finally made it out of the woods again. They managed to find another town and got into a diner to have a Japanese breakfast.

Makoto: So, you girls have been singing and dancing to get out of trouble?

Tsukasa: Yeah. It's cool isn't it?

Makoto: Well yeah, I guess.

Kagami: So, Konata, how many more miles do we have to go?

Konata pulled out her map and folded it out.

Konata: Well, it looks like we've got at least two more cities to go and we've got there.

Konata finished by drawing a red X with a crayon from one of the kids meals.

Miyuki: So, how about we continue on? Maybe if where lucky we can catch a bus.

Makoto paid the bill and the girls walked thru the town they where at. They finally arrived at a bus station and waited for their bus to arrive.

Tsukasas: hey Kona-chan, what do you think your dad is doing right now.

Konata: I don't know. Probably playing his ero-games non-stop.

Tsuksasa: Probably.

The bus then showed up as the girls and their new friend got on. When they did so, they drove out of the town and into more countryside. While on the bus, Makoto began holding Konata's hand. She saw this and tightened her grip. Kagami saw this and growled some more. Their bus finally stopped and they girls and Makoto got off. Kagami then heard Konata humming "I won't say I'm in love" and she thought about this for a bit.

Kagami (thinking): She can't be in love with him. We've only known him for a few hours. Besides, there's something I don't like about hat guy. I just can't put my finger on it.

She just stopped thinking about it and drifted off to sleep.

**(Please R&R)**


	10. Kagami's feelings

_Chapter 10: Kagami's feelings_

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE!_**

Back on the bus, the girls and Makoto where all asleep, it was midday and the sun was in almost close to setting. The girls and Makoto awoke when they felt the bus stop. They all looked out and saw they arrived at their stop and all got out. When they did, the bus drove away as the girls started looking around.

Konata: All right. Looks like where in the next city. Only one more and we've made it.

Makoto: Well, looks like the suns about ready to set. How about we find a hotel?

Tsukasa: O.K.

Miyuki: Sounds good.

After a few hours of goofing around, they managed to find a hotel for the night. They paid for the room with some money Makoto had. They also managed to get their clothes washed. In the room Tsukasa, Miyuki and Kagami where watching T.V. while Konata and Makoto where sitting on the bed looking at the map. Kagami glanced back and gasped a little bit at what she saw. Konata and Makoto where playing footsie! Kagami's face turned red with anger and she finally calmed down. She stooed up and grabbed the coat she packed.

Tsukasa: Hey sis, where are you going?

Kagami: I'm going for a walk.

She walked out the door with a look of anger on her face. Makoto put his shoe back on and walked towards the door too.

Makoto: Well, I'd better go se what's bugging her. I'll be back soon.

And with that, he made his exit. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Miyuki ran to it and opened it, and on the ground was a blue rose with a tag on it. She took it inside and shut the door.

Miyuki: Hey Kona-chan, I think it's for you.

The Otaku girl took the rose and read the tag. "To a girl special in my heart, from your future lover."

Konata blushed while Miyuki and Tsukasa watched her with smiles on their faces. Outside, Kagami was behind a wall and she thought to herself "Well, that was easy." She started walking down the sidewalk and little did she know Makoto saw her do the whole thing. He caught up to her as she was passing some buildings.

Makoto: Hey Kagami.

She turned and looked at him.

Makoto: I saw what you did back there, sending that rose to Konata.

Kagami: Really!?

Makoto: Yeah. Listen, stay away from her, ya hear? She's my girl.

Kagami: Huh? Stay away from her?

Makoto: Yeah. She's my girl and my girl only.

Kagami: Oh yeah, well, she hasn't even told you she likes you yet.

Makoto: Well, give her time.

Kagami: Listen, why don't we say she's mine and end this whole thing?

Makoto: Oh no, I'm not giving her up that easily.

Kagami: I see. Well, let me tell you how I feel about her.

A tune began playing and Kagami started singing while walking down the sidewalk with Makoto following her.

Kagami: **Every night she walks right in my dreams,**

**Says I met her from the start,**

**I'm so proud I am the only one,**

**Who is special in her heart, the girl is mine.**

**The doggone girl is mine.**

**I know she's mine, the doggone girl is mine.**

Makoto tapped Kagami on the shoulder and she turned around and faced her. He started singing too.

Makoto: _I don't understand the way you think,_

_Saying that she's yours not mine._

_Sending roses and your silly dreams,_

_Really just a waste of time,_

_Because she's mine, the doggone girl is mine._

_Don't waste your time, the doggone girl is mine._

The two then had a fantasy that Konata was with them.

Makoto: I_ love you more than she!_

(Take you anywhere.)

Kagami: **Well I love you any endlessly.**

(Love that we will share)

Both: **_So come and go with me to one town._**

The fantasy then ended.

Kagami: **But we, both cannot have her,**

**So it's one or the other,**

**And one day you'll discover,**

**That she's my girl forever and ever!**

Makoto: _I don't build your hopes to be let down,_

_'Cause I really feel it's time._

Kagami: **I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her,**

**'Cause she said I blow her mind,**

**The girl is mine,**

**The doggone girl is mine.**

**Don't waste your time,**

**Because, the doggone girl is mine.**

Makoto: _She's mine._

Kagami: **She's mine.**

Makoto: _No, no, no, she's mine._

Kagami: **The girl is mine.**

Makoto: _The girl is mine._

Kagami: **The girl is mine.**

Makoto: _The girl is mine._

Kagami: **Don't waste your time,**

**Because the doggone girl is mine.**

**The girl is mine!**

Makoto: Kagami, I don't want to fight you about this alright.

Kagami: It's alright. After all I'm a lover not a fighter.

Makoto: Well, yeah I've heard that before Kagami. She told me I'm her true sweet heart don't you remember?

Kagami could tell he was lying so she came up with one of her own.

Kagami: Well after loving me, she said she couldn't love another.

Makoto: She said that?

Kagami: She sure did. You keep dreaming!

Makoto: I don't believe it!

The song then faded out and Kagami spoke up.

Kagami: So, was that enough to convince you?

Makoto: I guess so. Hey I have an idea. How about you quit whining and accept the fact she loves me the most?

Kagami: Listen here buddy, you may be handsome but I just know your hiding something.

Makoto: Well, maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a future girlfriend to get back to.

He walked off leaving Kagami there almost crying. She went back to the room a few minutes later.

**(Please R&R)**


	11. Big trouble

_Chapter 11: Big trouble_

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE!_**

The next morning at the hotel, the girls and Makoto woke up. They all showered, got back in their clothes and started out on their way again. Before they left the city, they stopped at a café and had some breakfast.

Tsukasa: Oh man, I'm so excited to get to Fuji Rock.

Kagami: Yeah, whatever sis.

Tsukasa: Kagami, what's wrong? You've been like this ever since we left the hotel.

Makoto: Heh, probably hormones or something.

Kagami: Shut up! You know why Makoto!

People in the café stared at her when she raised her voice. Kagami looked around and her cheeks turned red. She sat back down while giggling to herself.

Kagami: Uh, sorry everyone. Get back to eating.

Everyone did so.

Miyuki: Uh, Kagami, what was that all about?

Kagami: Oh, I'm just a little grumpy that's al. I didn't get much sleep last night.

Makoto: Gee, that's too bad.

Kagami (thinking): Aw, shut up you punk.

Makoto: Uh, Konata, can I talk to you really quickly?

Konata: Sure.

The two got up and walked out to the side of the building. When they got there they started talking.

Konata: So, what do you want to talk about?

Makoto: Well, you know I like you right.

Konata: Yeah. (thinking: It's pretty obvious.)

However, Kagami was eavesdropping on the two.

Makoto: So, yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?

Kagami just gasped and ran away in tears.

Konata: What!? Uh, listen, it's very tempting, but it turns out, I don't think I'm in love with you.

Makoto: What!? But, I thought you where.

Konata: Well, I thought I was but it turns out, I think I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry Makoto.

Makoto: Alright. I'm O.K. with it. We can just be friends.

Konata grinned and the two went back inside. They saw that Kagami wasn't there.

Makoto: Hey, where's Kagami?

Miyuki: Well, last time I saw her she ran into the ladies room, and she was crying. I'd better go talk to her.

The pink haired girl stood up and walked into the ladies room to the sound of a girl crying in one of the stalls.

Miyuki: Uh, Kagami?

Kagami; Go away! Leave me alone!

Mituki: You wanna tell me what's bothering you?

Kagami: Well, would you hate me if I told you I'm a lesbian?

Miyuki: Of course not. I'm your friend.

Kagami (thinking): Well, she took that well. (Out loud) Well, I think I'm in love with Konata. And Makoto asked her to be his girlfriend.

Miyuki: Oh, I see. Have you told her how you feel yet?

Kagami: (sniff) No. I did send her a gift though.

Miyuki: Oh! You sent the rose didn't you?

Kagami: Yeah. I don't think it matters though. She's with Makoto now!

Miyuki: Well you don't know that do you? She probably turned him down.

Kagami: Yeah, that's true. But I just can't ask her. It would sound awkward.

Miyuki: Well, here's a bit of advice. When you love someone, just tell them. It won't hurt anybody.

Miyuki then left the bathroom leaving Kagami there to think. Later on, Kagami wiped away her tears and came out to her friends.

Tsukasa: Hey sis. You stopped crying.

Kagami: Yeah. Sometimes you've got to let it out.

Konata: Well, c'mon. Let's get going.

They paid the bill and walked out.

Makoto: Uh, hey girls. We have to make a quick stop here. I have a family member that lives here and I want to say hi to him.

Tsukasa: Well, I guess we have some time.

Konata: Alright let's go.

Makoto led the girls to another part of the city and stopped at a huge warehouse.

Konata: Wow, looks peaceful.

Miyuki: Uh, Makoto, are you sure this is the right place?

Makoto: Sure it is. One of my family members works here.

Tsukasa: Well, whatever you say.

They all went inside the warehouse only to see it was empty. Also Makoto got a smirk on his face.

Kagami: Uh, are you sure this is where he works?

Suddenly, two big guys came from behind the girls and grabbed them! They struggled to break free but it was no use Makoto shut the door and flipped on the lights, revealing Japanese mobsters!

Konata: Well, this sure is a pleasant sight.

Makoto: I'll bet it is girls.

Miyuki: Why are you doing this Makoto?

Makoto: To get revenge. Revenge on you, Konata Izumi!

Konata: Huh? Why me?

Makoto: Because don't you remember back in the first grade? I asked you to be my girlfriend and all you said was, (high voice) Uh, I'm sorry Makoto I like you but not in that way. I hope we can still be friends. (normal voice) I was heartbroken. So after I met you in the woods I recognized you and took this opportunity to get back at you! My dad is actually the leader of the gang here!

Tskuasa: So all of this is because Konata refused to go out with you?

Makoto: You betcha. And once I get rid of Konata and all of you, my revenge will be complete!

Voice: Good work son.

The girls looked and say a guy in his 40's wearing a black mobster outfit. This is obviously Makoto's dad.

Makoto's dad: I guess this goes to show you girls that no body rejects my son!

Female voice: Well said honey.

They then saw something that made their eyes widen. It was Kowai, the biker from the bar!

Kowai: I bet you didn't see that coming did you?

Kagami: Not, really.

Kowai: Dump my son will you? Now we'll show you whose bad! Tie'em up boys.

The two big guys took the girls to four chairs, sat them down in them, and tied them up. They where trapped!

**(Please R&R)**


	12. The big escape

_Chapter 11: The big escape_

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE!_**

The inside of the warehouse smelled of cigar smoke, mobsters where at poker tables, guards with tommy guns where guarding the doors and Makoto was talking with his dad and mom while Konata glared at him.

Konata: I can't believe I trusted him.

Kagami: It's O.K. We all did. I just knew something was wrong with him.

Tsukasa: Yeah Kona-chan, don't blame yourself. It was our fault for trusting him.

Miyuki: Uh, Kagami, isn't there something you want to tell Kona-chan?

Kagami: Huh? Oh, yeah! Konata, I need to tell you something.

Konata: What's that?

Kagami: I, uh, I lo-

Mobster: Hey you four, shut up!

Kagami: Never mind.

An hour passed and the girls were still tied up.

Konata: Man, my wrists are hurting.

Tsukasa: Sis, I don't want to die.

Kagami: It's alright Tsukasa, were not going to die.

They stopped talking when Makoto walked to them with an evil smirk on his face and he was carrying a case.

Miyuki: What do you want?

Makoto: It's time for my revenge. I hope you girls like quick pain. Cause your all going to get some.

Miyuki: Uh, can I use the ladies room first?

Makoto: Uh, sure. You, untie her.

One of Makoto's goons went to Miyuki, untied her and led her to a bathroom. The goon closed the door and stood guard. Inside, Miyuki was looking for a way out so she could go get help. Unlucky for her though, the room was sealed up tight.

Miyuki: Well, looks like where trapped. (Gasp) Wait a minute.

She took out her cell phone and saw she had service! And she also saw a suitcase in the bathroom. She dialed 110 (Japanese 911) opened the case and saw a pink mobster outfit and a black fedora hat. Someone finally got her call.

Cops: Moshi moshi, city police force. State your emergency.

Miyuki: um, hello. My name is Miyuki Takara, my friends and I are being held hostage at a warehouse.

Cops: Alright, state the location.

Back outside, Makoto opened up the case and inside was a desert eagle handgun. The girl's eyes widened as Makoto put the clip inside and cocked it. Makoto's parents just looked on.

Makoto: Now then, who's first? Konata or the twins?

Makoto's dad: You choose son. It's your revenge after all.

Kowai: Yeah. Make her pay for dumping you and for making me look bad.

Makoto: Alright, Konata. Looks like you're the winner.

Konata: I can't believe I trusted you.

Makoto: Yeah well, I am irresistible after all. So, you didn't take me, so now I'm going to take your life. How's that sound, baby.

Makoto grabbed the back of Konata's hair and made her scream. He took this opportunity to put the muzzle of the gun into Konata's mouth with his finger on the trigger.

Tsukasa: I can't look!

Kagami just looked on in fear. "Go ahead! Scream, I dare you!" Makoto said with rage in his voice. Konata didn't respond. She just glared at him. "Any last words?" Makoto said as he took the muzzle out of Konata's mouth.

Konata: Yeah. Just one, which end of a chocolate coronet is the end, the fat part or the skinny part?

Suddenly Makoto and everyone else heard a door open. They turned and saw Miyuki wearing the pink mobster outfit. Yeah, with the black hat and everything.

Kagami: Uh, Miyuki? What are you doing?

Tsukasa: And where did you get those clothes?

Miyuki didn't respond. The mobsters watched Miyuki walk across the room with their guns aimed at her. She walked over to a jukebox that was nearby and put her hand in her pocket. This made the mobsters jump a little bit. All she did was pull a quarter out and put it into the jukebox and a song started up. (Can you take a guess what song it is?) A beat started up and Miyuki started strutting around the room and started singing.

Kowai: Aw man, not this again!

Miyuki: **As he came into the window,**

**It was a sound of a crescendo.**

**He came into her apartment,**

**He left the bloodstains on the carpet.**

**She ran underneath the table,**

**He could see she was unable.**

**So she ran into the bedroom,**

**She was struck down, it was her doom.**

**Annie are you O.K. so Annie are you O.K.**

**Are you O.K. Annie?**

**Annie are you O.K. so Annie are you O.K.**

**Are you O.K. Annie?**

**Annie are you O.K. so Annie are you O.K.**

**Are you O.K. Annie?**

**Annie are you O.K.?**

**Will you tell us that you're O.K.?**

**He left the signs in the window,**

**That he struck you-a crescendo Annie!**

**He came into your apartment,**

**Left the bloodstains on the carpet,**

**Then you ran into the bedroom,**

**You where struck down, it was your doom!**

**Annie are you O.K. so Annie are you O.K.**

**Are you O.K. Annie?**

**You've been hit by, you've been struck by,**

**A smooth criminal!**

Miyuki's friends watched as their friend was dancing around and walked over to them. Makoto was about to shoot her but she kicked him in the groin and untied her friends. She then snapped her fingers and as if by magic, Konata and the twins where wearing mobster outfits that matched their colors. Konata's was blue and the twins where light purple.

Kagami and Tsukasa: _So, they came into the outway,_

_It was Sunday, what a black day._

Konata: _Mouth to mouth resuscitation,_

_Selling heart beats, intimidation._

All four girls:**_ Annie are you O.K. (5x)_**

**_Annie are you O.K.?_**

**_Will you tell us that you're O.K.?_**

**_He left the signs in the window,_**

**_That he struck you-a crescendo Annie!_**

**_He came into your apartment,_**

**_Left the bloodstains on the carpet,_**

**_Then you ran into the bedroom,_**

**_You where struck down, it was your doom!_**

**_Annie are you O.K. so Annie are you O.K._**

**_Are you O.K. Annie?_**

**_You've been hit by, you've been struck by,_**

**_A smooth criminal!_**

Outside, the cops finally showed up and where getting ready to move in. Back inside, the girls started doing synchronized as an instrumental started. All the mobsters in the place where dancing with them. Even Makoto's parents and Makoto himself!

Miyuki: _Annie are you O.K.?_

_Will you tell us that you're O.K.?_

_He left the signs in the window,_

_That he struck you-a crescendo Annie!_

_He came into your apartment,_

_Left the bloodstains on the carpet,_

_Then you ran into the bedroom,_

_You where struck down, it was your doom! (2x)_

The girls where still dancing and moved to the back door. The mobsters where having too much fun to notice. Just as the girls went out the back door Makoto's dad noticed they where gone. "Hey where'd they go!?" He asked with confusion in his voice. Suddenly, the cops busted in yelling" Freeze! Get on the ground!" The mobsters did just what they where told.

Cop: Sir, we couldn't find who made the call.

Chief: I guess they got away. Good.

Cop: Well, whatever you say sir.

Makoto's dad: Uh, son.

Makoto: Yeah dad?

Makoto's dad: You're grounded.

Outside the warehouse, the girls got out of the mobster outfits and where back in their regular clothes. They stood away from the action and watched Makoto, his parents and their friends get dragged away to prison.

Konata: Well, it looks like justice was served.

Tsukasa: Miyuki that was amazing!

Miyuki: Thanks. I've been watching a lot of Michael Jackson recently and practicing his dance moves.

Kagami; Hey Konata, are you going to be O.K. after what happened in there?

Konata: Yeah. I'll be alright.

Kagami: So, what are you going to do now that your boyfriend's been taken to prison?

Konata: What are you talking about? He's not my boyfriend? I turned him down.

Kagami: (Thinking) Yes!

Konata: By the way, what was it you where going to tell me?

Tsukasa: C'mon guys. Fuji Rock is waiting!

Kagami: I'll tell you later.

The four friends walked off together down the road, on their way to Fuji Rock.

**(Please R&R)**


	13. Could it be?

_Chapter 13: Could it be?_

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE!_**

While they where walking, night finally arrived

Kagami: Uh, Konata. I'm finally ready to tell you what I was going to say.

Konata: Alright, shoot.

Kagami: Well, me and you are friends right?

Konata: I guess.

Kagami: Well, what would you tell you if I told you I want to take it further?

Konata: What are you saying?

Kagami: What I'm trying to say is, Konata, I lo-

Miyuki: Oh my god, look!

The girls started running ahead and saw something that made their hearts jump. It was Fuji Rock!

Tsukasa: It's Fuji Rock, we made it!

Konata: Look at it! It's beautiful!

And indeed it was. Everything was there, the huge stage, the field of dreams where the audience stood, and all the tents at the camping ground.

Konata: C'mon girls let's go!

They ran towards the festival, happy to finally make it after such a rough journey. They showed the guy at the gate their passes and got in for free. After setting up their tent, they fell asleep and the next day, went out to the festival. They bought Fuji Rock t shirts, danced to the music that was played, and just had a lot of fun. On their final day, the girls where eating ice cream while waiting for the final act to go on.

Konata: So, you girls have fun?

Tsukasa: You bet we did.

Kagami: Yeah, thanks for taking us Konata.

Miyuki: Uh girls, I think its best we don't tell anyone what happened to us, agreed?

All three girls: Agreed.

At last, the girl heard that the final song was going to be played. And that this one was for all the new lovers out there. (Could it be by Christy Carlson Romano)

Kagami: Uh, Konata I think I'm ready to tell you that thing now.

The two got up and started walking together while Tsukasa and Miyuki talked to each other.

Song: **I know we've been, friends forever.**

**But now I think I'm feeling something totally new.**

**And after all this time,**

**I've opened up my eyes now I see,**

**You where always with me.**

**Could it be you and I never imagined?**

**Could it be suddenly, I'm falling for you?**

**Could it be you where right here beside me**

**And I never knew,**

**Could it be that it's true that it's you?**

Konata: So, what do you want to tell me?

Kagami: (blushing) Well, I, I,

Song: **It's kind of funny you where always near,**

**But who would ever thought we would end up here?**

Konata: Well?

Song: **And every time I needed you,**

**You've been there for me so now it's clear,**

**I've been waiting for you!**

Kagami: I love you Konata Izumi!

Konata: (Gasp) I, I love you too Kagami Hiigari.

Kagami and Konata's cheeks turned bright red. Both of their eyes then started to close. Konata started to stand up on her toes.

Song: **Could it be you and I never imagined?**

**Could it be suddenly, I'm falling for you?**

**Could it be you where right here beside me**

**And I never knew,**

**Could it be that it's true that it's you?**

Konata and Kagami finally kissed passionately as the fireworks went off.

Song: **Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives,**

**I can see it in your eyes!**

**Ohh that it's real and it's you,**

**Could it be that it's true,**

**That it's you!**

**Could it be you and I never imagined?**

**Could it be suddenly, I'm falling for you?**

**Could it be you where right here beside me**

**And I never knew,**

**Could it be that it's true that it's you?**

**Could it be that it's true that it's you?**

**Ohh, it's you.**

**_THE END_**

**A/N: Well, there you go. I finally finished it. In case you're wondering, Miyuki and Tsukasa found out on the way back home about Konata and Kagami's kiss. I hope you enjoyed reading this. See ya next time. ;)**


End file.
